1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a system for use in monitoring flow in a well bore. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a downhole fluid monitoring system having sensors that are located adjacent one another, and that monitor concurrently and simultaneous different fluid parameters and properties.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of devices are disposed downhole for monitoring parameters of fluid flowing within a wellbore. Typically fluid parameters monitored downhole include a flowrate of fluid flowing downhole, fluid properties, and fluid conditions. Fluid properties monitored generally include fluid density and viscosity, whereas fluid conditions include fluid pressure and temperature. Flowmeters are often used for measuring fluid flow, and may be deployed downhole within a producing wellbore, a jumper or caisson used in conjunction with a subsea wellbore, or a production transmission line used in distributing the produced fluids. Monitoring fluid produced from a wellbore is useful in wellbore evaluation and to project production life of a well. Fluid density and viscosity are usually measured to estimate the type of fluid flowing in the monitored portion of the wellbore, i.e. oil, water, gas. A further determination of the fluid downhole can be verified by readings of temperature and/or pressure.
As is known, the downhole in-situ conditions of temperature and pressure can change significantly depending on the location in the borehole. Fluid properties, such as viscosity and density are dependent on fluid temperature and pressure, thus these properties for the same fluid can change depending on where the fluid is in the wellbore. Additionally, dissimilar types of fluids that are connate in the formation can migrate into the wellbore thereby further altering the properties of the fluid flowing in the wellbore. Currently, downhole sensors for measuring fluid properties and sensors for measuring flow, are disposed at different places in the wellbore or are spaced sufficiently far apart from one another that the fluid being monitored has different fluid properties when evaluated by these spaced apart sensors. Accordingly, these readings are susceptible to error if a flow rate calculation is based on an inaccurate value of fluid property.